Flying High
by satellite heart1707
Summary: bella and her mom are on a normal trip to italy, but then the plane crashes, leaving her alone on an island.she meets who seems to be her enemy, but will they be able to get along and help each other,&possibly become more?bad summary, give it a chance.
1. Emergency Landing

Okay so this story is completely random I wrote it because I got bored. So this story is made as if Bella still lived in Arizona with her mom, and Edward/the Cullen's didn't go to her school. And she apparently has grandparents in Italy. But, that's beyond the point. Please let me know if I should continue with this…'cause honestly I have no idea if I should. By the way, I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's twilight characters, settings, etc.

I didn't want to go to Italy for the summer. I had to go every single summer, but this year I just wanted to be with my friends and be at home. But, Mom insisted we go again to visit Grandma and Grandpa, like we always did. I mean, they were really nice and I loved them, but I didn't want to go anywhere this summer. I told Mom I had a bad feeling about it; and I was right. We shouldn't have gone. We should've stayed in Arizona.

I loved Arizona. I loved the sun that was shining every day, and the heat that was always beating down on us. I hated places where it rained or was cold…like Forks, Washington, where Dad lived. My parents got a divorce a couple of years ago, and every once in awhile I had to go there to visit him. It was like going to Italy-I loved my dad, but didn't want to go to the destination. What can I say, I loved my home.

So, when Mom officially told me during the last week of school we'd be leaving for Italy on the last day of school, I was thoroughly disappointed. I groaned noticeably.

"Oh, you'll appreciate it when you meet some cute guy there." She laughed.

"I never have there, probably never will there." I replied sourly. If she wanted to go, she could go alone. Angela had said I could stay with her if I ever needed to.

"Oh, don't be negative. Just enjoy it. It's Italy, after all; who in your school has ever been to _Italy_?"

I shrugged.

"Exactly. So start packing; and I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

"We will be traveling to Italy on our own private plane!" she squealed.

"Um, why?"

She looked disappointed that I wasn't as excited as she was. "_Because_, Grandpa set it up for us as a present for our arrival!"

"How rich _is _that guy?" My Grandpa always had a lot of money, even before he married Grandma. What I didn't know was how he got it.

"I told you, it's from the job he had before he retired. Anyway, isn't it great?"

"Sure, sure."

"The flight attendants will serve you anything you want, and you can watch movies, sleep, read…it'll be like first class, even better, actually!"

"Oh, yeah. Fun."

She shook her head, smiling. "You'll like it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Just think. A whole summer in Rome, Italy. Late nights wandering town. You get to explore. Swim! Shop! Anything you want."

I rolled my eyes, not looking forward to the seemingly normal summer ahead of me.

Wow, was I wrong.

"Isn't this great?" Mom asked as she looked out the window of the plane. It was averaged-sized, and one main room where we sat. The pilot was in a smaller room in the front. Plush seats were in the room we were in, along with televisions around.

It actually was fun to be there, to my surprise. I mean, I wanted to go home more than anything, but the private plane was cool. "Yeah, I guess it is." I said as a flight attendant poured me a drink. I was reading a magazine while a movie played in front of me.

"I told you you'd like it."

"I know, I know." I looked behind me to where she sat. "How much longer till we get there?"

"About eight hours, maybe?" We'd been driving for what felt like five years so far.

"Oh."

The plane seemed to have hit a bump a few minutes later, even though we were in the air. I figured it was normal to happen every once in awhile.

Soon, the "fasten your seatbelts" sign lit up, so Mom and I carefully put them on. I was kind of nervous; what was wrong? Would it be okay?

"Attention, Mrs. and Miss Swan." A voice on the intercom said. "We are experiencing some difficulties. Please turn off all electronic devices, make sure your seatbelts are on, and sit upright and stay calm."

I turned the TV off and sat upright, now afraid. What was going on?

"It'll be okay, Bella." Mom said, sitting next to me. She put her seatbelt on as well.

"Are you sure? This seems kinda…serious."

She shrugged. "It happens sometimes."

We remained silent, and I looked out the window. Through the clouds I could see some specks of land in the middle of the ocean. I wasn't sure where that was; I was terrible at Geography, anyway.

"Prepare for an emergency landing. Repeat, prepare for an emergency landing." The voice suddenly said.

What had gone so long that this was happening? I looked at Mom, panicked. "Mom…" I trailed off.

She took hold of my hand. "Bella, calm down, sweetie."

I started to hyperventilate as different noises came from the plane. We bumped around in the plane, and I held on to the seat as I almost fell over, even with the seatbelt on.

Then, we began to go down, to spin out of control. I screamed the loudest I ever had in my whole life, and Mom was saying something but I couldn't hear. I couldn't think of anything but if I was going to be alive in the next five seconds.

The last thing I heard was Mom screaming, and then we collided with something and it went blank.

Water splashed me in the face, waking me up abruptly. I coughed sea water out of my lungs, confused. What happened? I wondered, looking around. Then, I remembered. Our plane hadn't made it on land, and now I was in the ocean, floating on a piece of wood. I'd remembered waking up hours before, finding it, and then passing out again. My head throbbed and my body ached. I may have even been losing blood. I looked for Mom but didn't see anyone; all I saw were pieces of the now destroyed plane.

"Mom?" I called. No answer. I started to panic, swimming around and looking for her. It hurt to move, but I still did anyway. No way was Mom…gone. She wouldn't be. She was a fighter, she always reminded me.

"Mom?" I called again. But this was a big ocean. How would she hear me?

_She'd be nearby if she was alive, _a voice said in my head. Tears gathered in my eyes as I called for her again and again. The pilot and flight attendants were gone as well; I was alone in the middle of the ocean.

Before I'd accept the sad fact about Mom, I tried finding land. I squinted, looking around me. I saw a speck of potential land ahead, but I knew it would take a long time to swim there. I began swimming, my salty tears mixing with the salty water as I cried.

"Mom." I said quietly again, in case she was here. But somehow, I knew she wasn't.

**Short chapter, I know. Curious to know what's going to happen? Because I'll probably write another chapter tomorrow when I'm not so tired. More stuff will happen, this isn't it. So…let me know please. I know this chapter sucks…I hate starting stories…anyway, please let me know!**


	2. Some Paradise

**All right, who saw Eclipse that is reading this? I thought it was freaking amazing! :D I loved it more than Twilight/New Moon, I don't know about everyone else! Anyways…sorry I haven't updated in awhile…I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, etc. And I don't own Fruit Loops or the character Toucan Sam lol. You'll know why I said that from part of this chapter.**

* * *

I coughed up the sea water that rested in my lungs once I finally made it to shore. The sand covered me once I lay down, and waves crashed over me. I coughed again, too weak to get up. Sleep…I needed sleep…

"_Oh, welcome, Isabella, welcome! Ciao, ciao!"_

_My eyes darted around the room. I was shocked. I was in Grandma and Grandpa's house, like everything had gone normally. Mom stood next to me, giving Grandpa a hug. Grandma walked over to me as she greeted me, embracing me in the kind way she always did. _

"_Come stai?" Grandpa asked me while smiling as he hugged me. He sometimes forgot to speak English. He was raised to speak Italian, unlike Grandma, who grew up in America. They met when she went on a vacation to Italy many years ago._

"_Oh, she doesn't remember how to respond to that." Grandma said._

"_Molto bene!" I said._

"_Oh, she does!" Grandma was pleased._

_I looked at my mom, as she looked at her parents so happily, with such love toward them. She wasn't gone…we were here, in Italy, for the summer…and I wouldn't ask for anything more._

I woke up to see the island in front of me. Sand was in my mouth, so I began to cough again.

It was all a dream. This really had happened…

I shouldn't have complained about having to go to Italy. I had everything I could ask for in life-a loving mother and father, a nice family (who I could visit in the summer), great friends, a nice home to live in…and I just complained, complained, complained. I never knew how much I had until I lost it. I was stuck here…with no phone, no money…like I'd need money, anyway. It was a freaking deserted island!

I stood and looked up at all the trees that rose high above me. Inside there would be the deep woods, ones that if I went in I wouldn't be sure if I would make it out. Should I explore, or stay here and wait for a possible boat to come nearby?

_Like any boat would come, _I thought sourly. I walked toward the vast trees and land, hoping maybe I'd find something that could help me in any way.

The island was very tropical, with coconuts hanging from the palm trees, and the sun beating down so it reflected on the white sand. Sounds like the perfect paradise, right? In this case, not at all. I wanted to get out of here…who knew what dangers lie ahead? What if dangerous animals lived here? What if poison-dart frogs or some other crazy things existed here? Even as tropical as it was, there were some regular forest areas as well. It was all very weird.

I looked for what seemed like years and found nothing but trees, plants, and birds. I saw some birds that were really fucking weird to me, that's all I could describe them as when I saw them. One that I actually recognized was a Toucan…like Toucan Sam in the commercials for that cereal, Fruit Loops.

I found a clearing in the land, where from the center where I stood some specks of sunlight peaked through the trees, and birds flew past, just about to touch the grass but just missing. Some blades of grass stood higher than all the others, blowing slightly in the wind, along with some high flowers that grew. They were pink and orange in color, the colors mixed together to look so bright. I couldn't help but admire the beauty of this area.

I lay down, since I was still tired and because it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. Sunlight poured around me, warming me. My clothes had been soaked from swimming, but now I could dry off and be warm. I shut my eyes, trying to gain energy in order to find a way out of here…if that was possible. And, I needed to find food, somewhere to sleep…so much to do…

And so much time, actually.

I lay on the beach as the sun set, making the sky red, orange, yellow, and pink while I drank the milk from a coconut I found on the ground. I had been so thirsty just about anything would do. Luckily, coconuts were here. The sunset reminded me of Mom, just by the colors. They described her personality…bright and happy. She was always in a good mood, and always wanted to talk, talk, talk. Now I wished I could hear her talk and talk again, even if she never stopped talking. I just wanted to see her again, to hear her.

I decided that here on the shore would be a fine place to sleep for the night, since in the event that someone came, they'd be able to see me, and because it wasn't in the danger of the woods…something about them just creeped me out. It wasn't a cold night, since I was most likely in the tropics and all, so I wouldn't need blankets. My clothes had dried off, too.

I drifted off to sleep as crickets chirped and as I thought of my mom.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter...Hope you liked it!…Please let me know… :D Thanks!**


	3. More People

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile…but anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, etc.**

* * *

~Bella

I woke up probably late the next morning, but I wouldn't be able to know what time it was exactly. I brushed the sand off me, then went to look for something to eat as my stomach growled.

I ended up at the clearing that I'd found yesterday. I looked around, maybe for something edible. I decided to get a coconut from closer to the shore and bring it back to the clearing. I sat in the long grass and cracked the coconut open. It was very quiet. I supposed that was the usual around here. A few birds chirped in the distance, and some other animals made noises. I didn't want to know what kind of animals lurked around here.

I heard a rustling in the bushes in front of me. Scared, I stood and hid behind a large tree.

"I don't understand it, Carlisle." A voice said.

I stared, wide-eyed. There were other people here.

"Understand what?" Another voice, maybe "Carlisle", asked.

"Why are we here?"

Two people came into the clearing. They were both male, young, and unbelievably beautiful. It was…impossible to look like that…well, apparently not anymore. The one who was not Carlisle was the most beautiful human I'd ever seen in my life. He had golden-brown hair, marble-white skin, and topaz eyes. I could see them because they were so bright.

"You know why we're here. I don't need to explain it again." Carlisle said, annoyed. He had blonde hair and the same marble skin.

The other rolled his eyes. "Fine." His voice was like an angel's. So pure, so perfect. "Why are we here?" he gestured toward the clearing.

"We have to scope the area."

I moved the slightest bit, since I felt that some bug might have bit me in the leg. I rubbed my leg, feeling the sudden bump that appeared.

Carlisle and the other guy snapped their heads up, their eyes looking furious. I looked at them, frightened. Had they heard me? Seen me? I stayed as still as possible.

The other guy looked angry, but Carlisle looked calm. He put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Come, Edward. It'll be okay, just calm down." They quickly walked away and out of sight.

His name was Edward.

Breathing deeply, I left as well, to go out to shore. I wasn't going to stay there any longer; they could see me. But…why were they there? Were they stranded, too? Maybe I should've showed myself…maybe they could've helped me.

Yet again, maybe not.

I went to the shore, where I hoped they wouldn't come. I finished the coconut and threw it into the forest. It was probably mid-afternoon. I was kind of tired, but didn't want to rest. I _wanted _to explore the island, see if there was any way out-like there would be on an island-but now I couldn't since there were other people here. They'd probably eat me or something.

_Nah, they don't look like cannibals, _I thought. I was just being stupid. They were probably harmless travelers…but why the hell were they _here_?

**~Edward POV**

"Edward? Edward, where are you?" Esme called worriedly. I walked over to her, showing her I hadn't ran off.

"Oh, there you are." She smiled. "Where's Carlisle?"

I shrugged. "Getting lunch?" I smiled.

She gave me a look that said, "Stop it."

"Sorry. Well, I don't know where he is." I began to walk away. "Thought it was your turn to watch him." I added.

"Don't be smart with me, Edward. Where are you going, anyway?"

I turned to her. "I don't know…for a walk…"

"Where to?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's a deserted island. Well…somewhat deserted…" I could've sworn there was someone else here. I noticed when I'd been talking to Carlisle at that clearing…there was someone, I knew it.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just thought we saw someone before, that's all."

"That's ridiculous. This island's deserted. Well, I sure hope it is. It's not safe for them to be here now."

"I know, I know. Tell the rest of them they gotta stay around here, in case someone does show. They don't wanna ruin their streak."

"How long has that been, anyway?"

"I lost track, but it's been awhile."

"Oh. Well, no, they don't want to ruin it. Are you sure you'll be okay going off on your own?"

"Esme, I'm fine. I have a streak too, you know."

She smiled, but still looked worried. "Well, okay…"

"See you later." I walked away, through the bushes and plants around us. We'd built a little "base camp" in the middle of the island to stay. I wondered if they had anything for us to eat…I needed to eat…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but stuff's gonna happen next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, etc.! Please, please, please review! :D**

**~twilight1707~**


	4. Numbers And Letters

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

**~Bella POV**

I ran my hand through the sand underneath me. It was warm from the sun beating down all day. I was drinking from a second coconut, since I was so hungry and I hadn't found any actual food. I'd look again later. But, for now, I stared out onto the horizon as the water moved swiftly. The sun was almost down, it was just on the horizon…the beginning of another night.

I drank the last drop and threw the coconut behind me, somewhere in the woods. I heard it hit something-it sounded like a rock-and shrugged.

"What…the…hell?" I heard a familiar voice from the woods. Startled, I stood immediately and turned, waiting for the person to probably come out.

The guy from before-"Edward"-emerged from the plants and was standing on the beach. He looked up at me and his eyes immediately widened. He held the coconut in his hand and cleared his throat. "Is this yours?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Well, thanks for throwing it at my head."

I'd thought it had been a rock. It sure sounded like one. "Well, sorry for not knowing other people would be here."

"Likewise." He glared at me.

"I said I'm sorry. What else do you want?"

He was staring at me, like he wanted something. He looked frustrated, too. Shaking his head, he said, "Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Most likely the same reason you're here." Maybe they were on the plane too…

He laughed darkly. "Hmm, I don't think so."

"Flight 906? Gate E?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, nothing."

He'd been standing far away from me. I went closer to him, holding my hand out.

"Well, um…nice to meet you?" I said, more as a question.

He backed away. "Yeah, sure." He began walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" I called angrily.

"What?" he asked dryly.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name, or…anything?"

"No."

Now it was my turn to glare at him. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to know you." He continued walking, into the woods and out of sight.

I walked back over to where I was sitting in a huff. What the hell was wrong with that guy? The way he looked at me…creeped me out. It was like he was searching for something he expected to be written on my face, but couldn't find it. He wouldn't stand near me. At all.

I figured I shouldn't have worried about it too much. Even though he was gorgeous, I couldn't care about what he thought of me. I was trying to survive here, and that's all I should've cared about.

But for some reason I couldn't stick to just that.

**~Edward POV**

I walked through the woods, looking for something to have to eat. So far, there'd only been small animals, like birds. Those were no good. I needed something that could actually fill my empty stomach.

Something hit me in the head, bouncing off and hitting the ground. I looked down and saw an empty coconut shell.

_Humans, _I thought angrily. A person was here, like I'd thought before. I'd heard the heartbeat; I'd smelled the… I didn't want to think the word.

I knew they were on the shore, since that's where the shell had come from. That's where I'd been going, anyway. Maybe they ran off.

"What…the…hell?" I asked, coming out to shore.

A girl, maybe my age, stood on the sand, the sunset behind her. She looked at me with such fear…I should've been used to it. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and light freckles.

"Is this yours?" I asked.

"Yes," she muttered, clearly nervous.

"Well, thanks for throwing it at my head." I was trying to read her, but, for some strange reason, couldn't. Why couldn't I? It bothered me a lot.

"Well, sorry for not knowing other people would be here."

I was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't she just run away like they usually did? "Likewise." I said.

"I said I'm sorry. What else do you want?" she asked.

I tried reading her again, focusing my attention on her forehead. Maybe that would work….I concentrated on that one thing-reading her-but it wouldn't work. It was…pissing me off so much…

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" I asked after a few moments.

"Most likely the same reason you're here."

I laughed, but with no humor. _Ha, yeah, right. _I thought. "Hmm, I don't think so." Fact, I _knew _so.

"906? Gate E?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, clueless of what the fuck she was saying. Numbers and letters?

"Ugh, nothing."

She came closer to me, holding a hand out; bad move. I backed away before anything would happen. I couldn't…I wouldn't…

"Well, um…nice to meet you?" she said.

"Yeah, sure." I said, beginning to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" she called.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name, or…anything?"

"No."

She glared at me. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to know you." I continued walking, into the woods. I walked for a minute, but then curiosity got the better of me. I went back, hiding halfway behind a tree, looking out on the shore at her. She sat back down angrily. Why couldn't I know what she was thinking of me right now? I wanted to know! Why was she here? What happened? What was her name…?

Ugh, why did I care? She was just another person.

I heard Carlisle calling from me deep in the woods, so I turned and ran to him and the rest of my family. The six of them stood there, arms crossed, looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where did you go, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Just to the shore."

"Alice saw you going there. And she saw…a human?"

I looked at Alice. She shrugged, her short hair moving slightly.

"Yeah, um…I ran into her…I didn't know she'd be there."

"You shouldn't be associating with her. You never know when you may snap."

"I know. I won't. I don't even like her at all, anyway. She's…" I shook my head. "Frustrating."

Esme smiled. "Just be careful."

"I will." I loved Esme. She was always so nice to me.

"Humans." Rosalie snorted. She seemed to hate all people, no matter what. Even ones that didn't even bother her.

"Come on, Edward, Carlisle said the two of us could go hunting." Alice said perkily. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the woods.

"Why only two of us?"

"Now that that girl is here, we don't want her seeing all of us at once. Like she'll be able to see us, anyway." She said in her high-pitched voice. Alice was…like a little fairy, I guess. Always upbeat, always happy, and she was tiny, so that covered the "little" part of my comparison.

"Oh. Right."

"Well, come on, let's run!"

We both began running around the island, looking for something to feed us.

* * *

**Good chapter? Please please please review and let me know! Also, thanks to everyone who has favorited, alerted, etc.! Oh yeah, and I'm guessing a lot of you figured out what Edward was…yeah…lol.**

**~twilight1707~**


	5. Not Good For Anyone

**Sorry for not writing in…how long has it been, a couple of days? Or did I update like, yesterday?…Sorry, I'm out of it. Anyway, enjoy :D**

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

**Oh, and you probably noticed i changed my username! yeah i got bored and...that's what happens...but...i'm still the same person! XD**

* * *

**~Bella**

I had another dream about Mom that night. I heard once that your dream is based on the last thing you think about before falling asleep, even if you don't know you were thinking it. That was probably what happened. I tried and tried not to think about her too much…not yet. It hadn't been long enough yet.

"_Mom? Mom!" I cried. Pieces of rubble and debris flew around me, like water in a rainstorm. I looked around me but only saw clouds of dirt. I turned to my right and saw the captain, screaming._

_The air around me put so much pressure against me it was almost impossible to breathe. I tried to get air in my lungs, but couldn't. As I felt like I was being put tighter and tighter into a small space, I saw my mother. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell lower than I was. I looked down, trying to find her again._

"_Mom!" I cried._

_She fell miles down and into the water below us. The last thing I saw of her was her terrified expression as she sank into the ocean. I myself began falling faster and faster. I fell into the cold water, screaming and struggling to get out…_

~Edward

She started moving suddenly, like she was uncomfortable. I backed away so I wouldn't give her too much of a heart attack. She opened one eye a little, so I quickly ran to the tree I'd hid behind yesterday.

Okay, so I'd been watching her sleep. Big deal. I just wanted to remember what it was like to sleep…

She jolted awake, breathing deeply. I could've sworn I heard a little scream when she first woke up. She looked around her and then fell back in the sand, her hands in her hair. Why was she acting so weird? If I'd been able to read her, then I'd know…ugh.

Eventually she stood and went toward the shore, skimming the water with her hand as she glared. What was she glaring at, the ocean? What did it ever do to her?

She was saying something. I listened up.

"Mom, I miss you." She muttered, holding a loose string on her shirt. She looked up at the sky.

I wanted to know what happened…but I couldn't talk to her. What was I talking about, anyway? I didn't even _like _her. She annoyed me yesterday.

Suddenly, she turned and saw me. Again, if I'd been able to read her, I would've known to duck. I stared at her.

"Um…what the hell?" she asked, walking closer to me. I went out on the shore.

"Um…sorry…I, uh, thought I left something here yesterday." I said.

"You came empty handed." She pointed out.

"How would you know?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry." I turned to walk away.

"Sorry? For watching me? That's not going to cover it."

I turned back to her and scowled down at her. "Can't you get over it?"

"Um, not really! You were…um, watching me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Maybe I was watching the sunrise. You never know."

"You were staring right at me."

"That's because I saw that you looked at me."

"Ugh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Can you just…go? You're the one who doesn't want to know me."

"I don't."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you've come a couple of times now."

"The first time we talked was because you threw a coconut at me."

"Could've sworn it hit a rock."

"Gee, thanks."

She grinned. "No problem."

"Yeah, um…I'm going to go now."

"Good."

I left, going through the woods and back to my family, who I knew were looking for me right now. When I got there they all glared at me. Except for Esme, of course. She just looked disappointed.

"Edward, we told you this yesterday." Carlisle said angrily. "Don't talk to that girl!" "How'd you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Alice."

I glared at Alice.

"Hey, I'm supposed to tell you guys _all _of my visions, aren't I?" she asked, shrugging.

Stupid visions.

"Yes, Alice." Carlisle said. "Now, Edward, I thought we went over this yesterday. It's _dangerous _to talk to that girl. We're here to help you all train yourselves, remember? And there can't be any humans in the way."

"Well, she seems to be in the way." Jasper said, his face blank, like usual. "How about we just kill her and get it over with?"

"Jasper." Carlisle said disappointedly. "We won't do that. Not our family."

Jasper got his "concentration look" on his face. He was trying to change Carlisle's mood, like he could do to anyone. Carlisle ran to him and was suddenly holding him against a tree.

"Don't even try that on me." He said.

"Sorry." Jasper said, clearly not meaning it. Carlisle ignored that and walked away.

"Now, Edward," Carlisle said, "tell me you won't bother with her anymore, okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." I said quickly.

"Edward, look me in the eyes and promise."

I looked into his cold eyes and said, "Fine, I promise."

"Thank you."

Of course I didn't mean it. I needed to find out more about her. Why I couldn't read her…why her _blood _smelled like that…

~Bella

Should I have been creeped out? Why the hell had he been watching me…'cause I know he hadn't been watching any freaking sunrise. The sun had already risen by then!

I decided to just ignore it this time. Whoever this Edward guy was, he was a jerk.

I taught myself how to build a fire a little later that day, and then found some small animal to eat…I didn't want to eat it, but I had to survive.

Once I was finally full rather than starving, I began walking who knows where. Anywhere but that shore. I just needed to…get away from there. Explore new things. I pushed a branch out of my way as I walked through all the plants in the middle of the island, examining it. It was a beautiful place, I had to admit. Untouched by humans, it was just a natural habitat for plants and animals.

I continued walking until I found a small creek somewhere-I didn't know if it was the middle of island or the side or anything. It was pretty narrow, but big enough for a person to sit in. The water ran slowly, going some place I didn't know where. It must've been from it raining…this didn't seem like the place to rain a lot…I guessed on occasion it came.

I knelt by the water and cupped my hand to take some in order to see if it was fresh water. It was, thankfully, so I could drink it. I'd heard stuff about rain possibly having "acid rain" or whatever that was, but honestly I was so thirsty for water I didn't care. It couldn't harm me that much, could it?

Well, it wasn't like I was getting out of here anytime soon. I might as well.

As I drank, I heard a slight noise. I snapped my head up and saw a blur go by, like something had just went past or something. Shaking my head, I took another drink. Nothing was here. There were only other humans somewhere, but it was impossible for them to be that fast…and no animal that I knew of here could…

**~Edward**

"Did you smell that?" Alice asked excitedly as we walked through the woods after a run. We'd gotten bored so we decided we might as well use some of the energy from the hunt on running. She was talking about the girl here, who we'd ran past by the creek. What was she doing there, instead of by the shore?

"Um, yeah." I was worried she'd tell Jasper. Jasper was the most rebellious about our family rules. If he knew, he'd go kill her. Actually, he probably smelt it already. He was just doing a good job pretending not to.

"How is that possible? That's why you like her, isn't it?"

"I don't like her." I said, annoyed.

She smiled. I heard her thoughts.

_Of course he doesn't, _she thought.

"You shut up." I said.

"Sorry. I forgot."

"How could you forget? It's been years…"

She shrugged. "So, are you gonna talk to her more?"

"Hopefully not." I knew I shouldn't go near her. It could be dangerous. I was a monster, after all. A hostile, ravaging….

"Oh, come on, you know you don't mean that."

Maybe not, but I couldn't risk it.

"No."

"All right, all right. Wanna go back yet, or…?"

"Nah, not yet. I want to see something first." I began walking, and she followed.

_Oh God, _she thought.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I ignored her.

_Bitch, _she thought.

"I heard that."

"Good." She grinned.

We got to the shore, where the girl was back, sitting on the shore. Was that what she planned on doing every single day?

"Is that her?" Alice asked.

I looked at her with a straight face. "No, she's just the other girl here on the island."

She pouted. "I'm just making sure."

"Yeah, that's her."

"Ah." She grinned and looked at me. "You like her."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're, um, stalking her?"

"It's not stalking…I'm just making sure…"

"Sure of what? She didn't fall in the two-foot-deep creek?"

I glared at her. She sure knew how to piss me off. I was making sure she was okay, but there was no way I'd admit that to Alice. She'd make fun of me forever. But…I wanted that girl to be safe here, not in grave danger, like she probably thought she was in. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Sure she doesn't see us." I lied.

"Well I don't think she'll be coming to where we're staying anytime soon."

"You know what's weird, Alice?"

"Hmm?" she asked, still looking at the girl.

"I can't read her. At all. I keep trying; I'm focusing all my attention on it, but it just won't…_work_."

"Maybe she's special."

I laughed, but with no humor intended. "She's special, that's for sure."

"What kind of special are you talking about?"

"Special because I can't read her and it annoys me?"

"Ah. I was thinking of something else."

"What?"

"Special for _you._" She started walking away. I followed, shoving a branch out of my way.

"Hey, wait, asshole. What are you talking about?" I caught up to her and walked next to her.

"I think she'd be good for you."

"Ha. It's not like I'd be good for her, anyway. I'm not good for anyone."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Edward. You're a good guy."

"Hmm."

"Fine, don't listen to me. But, remember-I'm always right." She held her head up high and began walking ahead of me. I followed behind, and we were at the spot the rest of my family and I were staying. Rosalie and Emmett were fooling around, laughing, Jasper was just…there…I didn't want to know his thoughts at the moment. For some reason I had a feeling I wouldn't want to know. Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly. Alice and I entered their sight, and Esme and Carlisle smiled at us, welcoming us back.

"How was your run?" Esme asked.

"Good." Alice said happily. She looked at me, still grinning. I rolled my eyes. "I found out a thing or two about Edward."

I looked at her strangely.

She looked back at me and thought, _I learned you're not giving up on this girl._

"And what was that, Alice?" Esme asked.

"He's…gotten faster." She smiled.

Esme looked at me. "Oh. Very good, Edward."

"Yeah, thanks." I muttered. I glared at Alice as she walked toward Jasper and hugged him.

Ugh, Alice was going to bother me about this until something actually did happen.

**~Bella**

After finding something to eat for dinner, I let the fire begin to burn out on its own as I sat in front of it. The burning flames flashed across my face and made everything around me look orange. I felt comfortable in the warmth of the fire; like I was at home or something, laying on the couch and watching TV in the winter as the fireplace held burning wood. I would slowly drift off to sleep…

But now, everything was different. Even if I felt safe with the fire nearby, I still wasn't home, just watching TV and relaxing. Mom wouldn't come in the room and start talking to me as the commercials ended like she usually did. Now she was gone, and I couldn't go home. I wouldn't feel totally, completely perfect here. Maybe never.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, alerting, etc.! **

**~satellite heart1707~**

**new signature^^^ :D**


	6. For Now

**I haven't updated this in awhile…sorry about that! Don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

**~Edward**

I paced around our little "campsite," trying to figure out what to do with my boredom. Everyone else was doing their own thing; that's what annoyed me about them all being _together._ Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, leaving me alone. But I did like being alone…it was just that sometimes I got too lonely, and I wanted someone to talk to. No one would understand me, except for my family, though. I was too different…too _weird_. No one would ever get past what I was and open up to me. It never happened, and probably never would.

I decided to go for a run; it was better than staying here. Esme and Carlisle would probably figure out that I'd gone to do so. I ran through the woods, past all the trees as the wind rushed past me. It was a great feeling. It made me feel free, like there was nothing else to care about in the world, everything was fine, when the truth was, everything was _not _fine, and I had to change my life somehow.

This island was too freaking small to look around. In five seconds I'd be at the other end. I decided, why not? and continued walking. As I passed the little creek from yesterday, I saw a familiar, small figure sitting at the edge. The girl.

I stopped and went behind a tree. She cupped some water in her hand and drank. I could remember how good it felt to drink water when I was thirsty; it was a relief.

Thirsty.

I shook my head. I couldn't think of that.

"I know you're there." The girl said, looking down at the creek as she drank again. How the fuck did she know?

I walked into clearer sight, standing across the little creek. "Um…how?" I asked, my voice somewhat hoarse.

"I heard leaves or some shit rustling." She looked up at me with a blank face. "Watching me again? Are you seriously that bored?"

She had no idea. "Um, actually, yes." I grinned.

"Well, you can go now."

"Actually…I want to ask you something."

"What?" she asked, annoyed, looking down again.

"What happened to your mother?"

She stared up at me, an eyebrow raised. "Um, how did you…"

"I, um, heard you say something. To yourself, actually." I smiled as she glared at me. "You told your mother you missed her."

"And how would you be able to hear that?"

"Maybe you said it loudly?"

"I remember when I _whispered _it. I was next to the water, and I said it very quietly. So…unless you were standing next to me-which you weren't-you wouldn't be able to hear that. Unless you're a freak or something."

"Unless I'm a freak." I repeated, laughing to myself.

"She died." She said suddenly, looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "How did that happen?"

"Same reason I'm here."

I sat down so we were both sitting across from each other, still across from the creek.

"How did you get here, then?" I asked.

"We were on a family vacation…to Italy, on a private plane, just my mom and I. And, um…the plane crashed in the ocean…and…I survived, obviously…and I never found her. Or the pilot and attendants."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and looked up at the trees high above us. "It's all right. I'm still trying to cope…I just don't know how."

I looked at her for a moment. "I can help."

"How would you be able to do that?"

"When people talk about it, sometimes it helps. Depends on the person, of course."

She smiled. "I think it may work."

I was so glad there were no more hard feelings. I still knew how wrong this was…I couldn't be talking to her, I _shouldn't_. But, I wanted to, so I would. I could keep my cool. I wouldn't fail.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said, officially introducing myself. "You probably already knew that, though."

"Bella Swan."

"Is that short for Isabella?" No wonder they were going to Italy.

She sighed. "I don't like being called Isabella…it's so…" she shook her head.

"All right, all right. So, Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. I thought you'd hate me."

"I figured you hated me. Why did you always act so…rude?"

I shook my head, standing. "I guess that's just how I am."

She looked up, clearly not buying that. "Mm-hmm. So I'm guessing you don't have many friends?"

Ouch. Nah, it didn't really hurt me. I was used to it.

"Relax, I'm joking." She said, probably thinking I'd be mad.

"No, you're right. I'm very…different than most people my age."

She smiled. "So am I."

"Doubt you're as different as I am."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are we arguing about who's stranger?"

I thought and then grinned. "Yeah, I guess so."

"How about we're just two different people that happen to be in the same place?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I agree." I cleared by throat, deciding I should get back to my family. "I should go now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"You think we'll get to talk again sometime?"

"Hope so. I'll see you later, Bella Swan."

She smiled. "Bye, Edward Cullen."

I eventually left and went back to where my family awaited me, wanting to tell me where we could find something to eat. Finally. Seeing Bella for that long took all the energy from me.

**~Bella**

I was so glad that Edward and I got to talk. It was like he understood me, and I understood him. Well, maybe not, since we barely knew each other, but…I liked talking to him. I thought he'd hated me with a passion, but I supposed it had just been a misunderstanding…

I went back to the shore, for once in a good mood. It was good to get to talk to someone about Mom, to let it out. Of course, I couldn't cry in front of him, but talking about it for at least a minute made me feel somewhat comforted.

I wanted to see Edward again. Maybe if I showed up where he was staying, I'd give him a nice surprise and be able to talk to him. And maybe he'd introduce me to the people he was with.

But, where was he staying? Well, it wouldn't be that hard to figure out; this was a small island. I decided that tomorrow when I woke up I'd go looking for him. Until then, I just had to eat something and then sleep…if I could fall asleep, that was…I wasn't even tired.

I wasn't that hungry, surprisingly, so I just made a fire and sat next to it, staring. Maybe I'd be able to sleep through the entire night…if I just got a little tired. But thoughts swirled around in my head, unwilling to leave. Thoughts of Mom, the way she probably…_died_. Drowning, falling…

I was never one to believe that if you spoke to someone who passed away, they'd hear you. But, for some reason, I thought to her and sometimes even spoke-like what Edward had heard-to tell her that I missed her.

How had he been able to hear that, anyway? He wasn't even near me, and I remembered clearly whispering it. It didn't seem like he was going to tell me the truth, so…I'd just leave that alone. For now.

I wondered if Dad had called my cell phone to see if we'd gotten there okay yet. Usually, whenever we went, he'd call me, even though we didn't talk much and lived in different states. My phone lay on the ocean floor somewhere, broken now, so I wasn't getting a call anytime soon. He'd probably just think I was having such a great time and never call again, going back to the football game he was watching with his friend, Billy Black. I wished he still had the number of Grandma and Grandpa in Italy like he did when he was married to Mom; then he could call them and they'd all know something was wayward. Then, maybe Dad would send the whole FBI looking for Mom and I…he was a police chief. Except, in Forks, Washington, one of the smallest towns I'd ever heard of. So, I doubted he'd be able to do that. But still, it would've helped for him to know…maybe.

Oh, yes, Dad, I'm okay…but Mom's not and I'm not even in Italy.

I remembered when Mom and Dad had first told me they were getting a divorce. Before that, I'd noticed them fighting a lot, disagreeing on the right way to raise me. I thought nothing of it other than parents always fought, but then it came to times where they wouldn't even look at each other. When they first told me, I was pissed off at both of them and refused to listen to their reasons. But then, I realized that they weren't happy, and they would be happier apart. So, when I finally let down my guard and allowed the change to really happen peacefully, I noticed Mom in a better mood all the time, and Dad seemed happy whenever I talked to him. So, it was a good thing they did that. I really knew now they wanted what was best for me.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but suddenly the blackness of sleep engulfed my whole mind and self.

**~Edward**

"Edward? Oh, there you are!"

Alice perkily skipped over to me and sat down next to me. I'd been sitting by the little creek as the night passed by, the crickets chirping annoyingly, the birds finally singing their last songs. Nights sure did go by slowly when there was nowhere to go.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked. I wanted some alone time, but having Alice as a sister didn't really help.

"What do I want? To spend time with my brother Edward, of course."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, able to see part of her face. "Really?" I asked, not buying it.

"Of course not. I need to talk to you. It's serious."

"Shoot."

She leaned in closer to me, trying not to let anyone else hear. "I've been seeing you with that girl, Edward." She said quietly. "And you're gonna get caught. I can _see _it."

"Why do you keep checking if I'm with her?"

She rolled her eyes. "You _know _I don't control my visions. They just come. And a lot of them happen to be about you lately. Maybe because…oh, I don't know…you're snooping around with some girl?"

"I wouldn't call it snooping."

"Oh? What would you call it, then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…um, talking?"

"Talking with her may change into something different. Soon."

"Oh, what do you know? Only I can change my future. Not you. You can only see it."

"I'm trying to warn you. But, since you don't want to listen, as usual…" She stood and began walking.

I was up and grabbing her arm in less than a second. "Don't you dare tell Esme and Carlisle."

She raised and eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I? You're endangering our family."

"What…? How?"

"You know how."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What…she's…she wouldn't tell anyone, even if she did know!"

"How do you know?"

"We're on a freaking deserted island!"

"What happens if she gets home?"

"She's not going to find out, Alice. And, if she does…then…I'll just tell her not to tell."

"You're not going to tell her anything. You're done talking to her." She pried away from my grasp and continued walking. "Good night." She added, skipping to probably go talk to Jasper.

I groaned and sat back down. I was not done talking to Bella, that was for a fact. I was only just beginning. She was so mysterious, not being able to read her and all, and I wanted to know everything about her. Just by the one thing I knew, about her mind being different, I could tell she was different than everyone else. And different was what I needed.

She wouldn't even find out about us, I decided. I didn't give anything away…yet…well, I wouldn't try to, that was. I'd already made a stalker of myself by telling her I was listening to her talk to her mother. She was right-the only way I would've been able to hear her was if I was a freak. A freak, maybe I was. An idiot, I didn't want to be.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D Please let me know! Thanks everybody!**


	7. Listen to Me

**So sorry it's been however long it's been since I've updated. I know it's been more than a day, that's for sure…anyway, enjoy the story!**

**~I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.~**

* * *

**~Bella**

I woke up the next morning, well rested. I stretched and then sat up, remembering I was going to look for Edward today. I wasn't hungry yet, so I didn't have to eat first. The fire had burned out on its own, leaving burnt sticks in front of where I slept. I kicked them and then went into the woods.

It would probably be easy to find him, since, first of all, this was a small island, and because I'd probably hear them talking if I got close enough. The first place I checked was the creek, since he was there so often. Maybe they made camp nearby so they could drink water whenever they needed to. I didn't see anyone there but continued. Past a couple of branches, I could see a table set up with what had to be belongings of humans. I went in the center of the clearing, looking for Edward.

"Edward?" I asked, a little nervous. What if he wasn't here?

Suddenly, a group of people came from out of nowhere and were looking at me, somewhat threateningly. Edward was there, and his eyes widened as he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Edward, get her out of here." The blonde man that had been talking to Edward the first time I saw him said, holding a hand out as if to block me from everyone.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Oh, she has a name." A blonde girl muttered. She was one of the prettiest people I'd ever seen. All…seven of them, I counted, where so beautiful it seemed impossible.

Edward turned to her and gave her an annoyed look.

"You have to go." Edward said.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to visit you, is all. Maybe meet…is this your family?"

He sighed. "Bella, go."

I got a closer look at all of them. Why the hell were they sparkling…?

"Why? What's-"

"Get out of here." He said, a serious expression on his face as they all looked at me strangely.

I glared at him and left angrily, going back to the shore. One day he was all nice and understanding, the next he was telling me to leave him alone? What was his problem with me?

I had noticed their skin was sparkling in the sunlight. It was like they'd poured silver glitter all over themselves…but, of course, they wouldn't do that.

As I sat back on the shore, looking at the waves as they crashed down, I thought about it. I'd never seen him in the direct sunlight before, so I hadn't noticed until now…when he came on shore to talk, it had only been the beginning of the morning, so the sun was not that strong. Plus, he was near the cover of the trees. Then, by the creek, we'd been covered from most of the light by trees…what was with sunlight that made these people look like that? I'd never heard of or seen that in my whole life…

I heard someone coming and turned around to see Edward emerging from the woods. He stood next to a tree, leaning against it.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I need to talk."

"Then talk."

"I can't…I can't do this. I want to, but I just can't. My family can't be near you…I can't be near you."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it also complicated why you're freaking sparkling?"

He laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Nothing's funny."

"You're laughing."

He glared. "Just from the irony."

"What's going on? If you tell me what it is, then it'll all be easier."

"It wouldn't change anything."

"How do you know?" I stood and walked closer to him. He tensed. "If you just tell me what's wrong, then I'll understand. I can help you."

He backed away just before I could touch his shoulder. "You can't help me."

"I could try."

"Well don't. It's not worth your time."

"Are you at least going to tell me how…_that's _possible?" I gestured toward his skin as he slightly sparkled still.

He looked down, as if he were ashamed. "Nope."

"Come on, Edward. I told you about _me_."

He sharply looked at me and spat, "I don't know _shit _about you. And you don't know me. Fact, I don't even know your…your middle name."

I looked at him questionably. Why did he want to know my middle name?

"See? You don't want to tell me. You don't want me to know you. And I don't want you to know me."

I shook my head, trying to find the right thing to say.

He sighed. "I have to go now. Goodbye." He began walking away. "And good luck." He said behind his shoulder.

"Edward." I said suddenly.

"What?" he asked sourly while turning.

"Marie." I said simply. "My middle name is Marie."

He smiled a little bit, and then nodded. "Glad to know, Isabella Marie Swan. But I still wish to leave."

"Just…listen to me." Now I was the one who was speaking sharply. I was pissed off now. Why couldn't he just tell me what was wrong? Was it that difficult?

I began walking closer to him, and this time he didn't move. I put a hand to his shoulder, trying to be nice and comforting. I didn't find comfort. His shoulder was freaking freezing. Even though the feeling came through his short-sleeve, it felt like an ice berg you'd find in Antarctica. I kept my hand there for a moment, trying to see if I had imagined it. Then I took my hand away.

"Why is your shoulder so cold?" I asked, looking up at him slowly.

He wouldn't look at me. "It's cold." He said quietly.

"It's not cold here. Not now, anyway."

"I don't know, then. It just is." He glared back at me. "Is it any of your business, anyway?"

I took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just trying to help. I just thought, from talking to you yesterday…"

"Talking yesterday didn't mean anything. We're not friends. We're not anything."

I shook my head. "That's because you won't try to open up to me." I put a hand to his cold arm and sat, bringing him down with me. Without argument he sat in the grass of the woods as well. "Let's just talk. You don't have to explain why you're cold and sparkling-" I paused to think of the strangeness of it all-"I just want to know more about you. Your personality."

"Well, Isabella-"

"_Bella._" I corrected, annoyed.

He smiled slightly, glad to have annoyed me, probably. "Well, _Bella_, I'm a weird guy. I don't talk to many people my age…"

"What grade are you in?"

He smiled to himself and shook his head. "I don't…go to school."

I raised an eyebrow. "You…what?"

"I don't go to school."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It makes things complicated."

"Like all the complicated things going on about you?"

"Exactly."

"So, what else about you?"

"I'm a…freak."

"Shut up, Edward. I doubt you're a freak. I mean, when you talk to me like you did before, you were just annoying, but you're not a freak."

"I am. Trust me."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. That's all about me."

I looked at him skeptically. "I doubt that. You seem like so much more." I looked at his freaking gorgeous eyes. I loved the topaz color…wait, topaz?

"Your eyes…they're…gorgeous." I said, looking at them in amazement. "How are they that color? Were you born with them?"

He shook his head.

"Contacts?"

He shook his head.

"Rare eye disease that I've never heard of…?"

He laughed for a second. "You could call it that."

"Is that why you call yourself a freak? Because of this 'disease'?"

He turned to me, looking me in the eyes this time. "Okay, let's just say for this conversation it's a 'disease'. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay, so this disease makes me…so much different than everyone else. Except, of course, the people that are like me."

"You mean, like, your family?"

"Yes. They're like me. Now, what if I told you what I had made me…do things that weren't so right?"

"Like…?"

"Like…hurt…"

"Hurt what? People?"

"Anything."

I remained silent, trying to figure out what he meant.

"What would you say to that?"

"Are you saying you do that, or you _could_?"

He gulped. "So far, could."

My eyebrows scrunched together while I tried to solve the puzzle he was throwing at me. It was like he was trying to tell me…

"Um…oh…kay…"

"And what would you say if I had…overdeveloped senses?"

"I'd say okay. Some people have that."

He closed his eyes and smiled. Looking at me after a moment, he asked, "What would you say if I wasn't a person?"

I shook my head, speechless. "What…why are you saying all this now?"

He shrugged and stood, brushing dirt off his hands. "I thought it was time I told you some things."

He was gone in a second.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting, etc.! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~satellite heart1707~**


	8. A Theory

**Really sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story or my other story…other stuff going on…and lots of writer's block!**

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

**~Edward**

I left Bella sitting on the ground of the woods, dumbfounded by what I had last said. Was it that difficult to figure out? I wanted her to be able to know without me telling her directly. A voice inside my head told me that there was no way she should've been able to know, and I was being harsh by expecting that of her. But I still wanted her to know.

But I couldn't tell her. I wouldn't. It would ruin my family, make them ashamed of me…put us in danger. The person in danger right now was Bella, just by being on this island, with all us monsters being here.

I liked Bella, actually. It was hard to admit it to myself, but eventually I came to that conclusion. I wouldn't tell her that, though…I needed her to _not _like me, so she wouldn't put herself in too much danger from being around me…but, I guessed it was too late for that. She kept trying and trying to talk to me, so…so much for trying to get her to hate me.

So now that I was stuck in a…possible _friendship_ with Bella, I might as well make the most of it, right? I wished. Bella was a good person. She seemed nice…a bit troubled with what had just happened to her, but a kind-hearted person. I thought she was pretty, too…but that wasn't going to change anything.

Ugh, didn't being like me take away hormones? I hadn't signed up for this…any of it.

But, that was life…which I hadn't signed up for, either.

**~Bella**

That guy must've been on some kind of track team, school or no school, 'cause he ran fucking fast.

I watched the spot where Edward had just left, completely confused. Another inhumanly thing about him had been discovered. I sat still, trying to listen, to see if he was still here. I felt his presence. He was with me.

And, surprisingly, I liked him being with me.

I stood and wiped dirt off my pants, taking a deep breath as a breeze blew against the trees, hitting me eventually and blowing my hair off my shoulders. I smiled slightly. Why I was so happy, I didn't know.

Maybe because of Edward. But, I wouldn't be able to know that for sure.

I went back to the shore, sitting on the warm sand as the sun shone down on it. I needed to find out what Edward was, because now I definitely knew he was trying to tell me something. So…he wasn't a person? I always knew there was something inhuman about him. He also sparkled in the sunlight. He had ghost-white skin…from lack of sunlight, perhaps? He was cold. He ran fast. He looked at me weirdly, with what looked like hunger.

Never mind about him being white from the lack of sun. Maybe-just maybe-he was cold and white because of him _not _being human.

And maybe-again, just maybe-I knew what he may have been.

**~Edward**

"Edward Cullen…I just don't understand you." Carlisle shook his head in shame. "I _told _you not to talk to that girl…I told you….And now she knows where we are exactly, she saw all of us." He paused to look at me. "You have put all of us in danger, son."

"I'm aware of that." I answered. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know she'd-"

"You didn't know she'd come." Alice jumped in the conversation. "Even so, you still continued to speak with her. And we talked about th-"

"I don't care what we spoke about, Alice." I spat. "Just because your visions showed me talking to her didn't mean you'd scare me into obeying the rules."

Esme cocked her head to the side and looked at me with her innocent eyes. "Edward."

I glared at her, but I immediately wished I hadn't.

"You disobeyed us on purpose?"

"No, Esme. I didn't want to, it was just how it happened to be. I just wanted to talk to her." Speaking of Bella, I could smell her here. She was maybe ten feet away, behind a tree or something.

_Stupid human, go farther away so they don't catch you!_

"We told you not to." Carlisle added.

"I'm aware of that as well."

"Where did you get your attitude from?"

"Probably that girl." Rosalie piped in.

"Oh, shut up, Rosalie!" I shouted, causing some birds to flee the trees they were resting in. "I'm tired of you all being so judgmental toward _my _decisions. Look, I'm sorry I put us in trouble, but I like her, okay? And I wouldn't let anything happen to you guys. You're my family. She's my friend. Can't I balance the two?" I began walking away, but not toward Bella. She'd probably follow me, anyway, if she could hear me coming.

"Edward, wait." Esme called.

"No. Let him go. He'll be back." Carlisle told her.

I stormed through the woods, crushing all the sticks I stepped on in my fury. I heard someone running to catch up to me. It was Bella, I knew it right away.

"Edward?" she asked, but I continued walking. "Edward, wait up. I need to talk to you."

"Then talk."

**~Bella**

I had a bad feeling about being too close to them as they talked, but it was the easiest way to hear what was going on. I didn't want Edward to get in too much trouble because of me. Plus, I needed to tell him that I knew.

"I don't care what we spoke about, Alice." I heard Edward say. "Just because your visions showed me talking to her didn't mean you'd scare me into obeying the rules."

They had visions? Was that just an added bonus or something?

"Edward." A woman's voice said. It might have been his mother. "You disobeyed us on purpose?"

"No, Esme. I didn't want to, it was just how it happened to be. I just wanted to talk to her."

"We told you not to." The man that I'd seen with Edward the first time I saw them said.

"I'm aware of that as well."

"Where did you get your attitude from?"

"Probably that girl." Another girl's voice said.

"Oh, shut up, Rosalie!" Edward yelled. "I'm tired of you all being so judgmental toward _my _decisions. Look, I'm sorry I put us in trouble, but I like her, okay? And I wouldn't let anything happen to you guys. You're my family. She's my friend. Can't I balance the two?"

He…_liked _me? I was his _friend_? I hadn't seen that coming at all. I was so surprised I almost didn't notice him walking away, in the woods. I ran to catch up with his fast pace.

"Edward? Edward, wait up. I need to talk to you." I said.

"Then talk." He said, repeating what I had once said to him.

I groaned. "I want to look you in the eye and tell you this. So," I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "stop walking and pay attention." The anger in my tone surprised even me, and then I sighed to calm myself down.

He looked at me, surprised as well. "Fine. Go ahead."

I turned and walked toward the creek, sitting at the edge. He followed silently and sat next to me. My feet dangled above the water, me being short and all. His feet were getting wet, so he sat cross-legged. I looked down at my reflection and sighed.

"I have a theory." I said quietly.

"About?" he asked, turning to me. I could feel his intense stare.

"You." I tried to look for the right way to say it. If I were wrong, I would look like a complete idiot, and he'd probably never talk to me again. I had to do this right. "So…I think I know what you've been trying to tell me."

He remained silent, waiting.

"And if I'm wrong, I apologize. I just…don't want to sound like an idiot, 'cause I never thought this kind of stuff was real…but now…I'm not sure, and…"

"Please just say what you want to say. I don't like to think about it."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "You're…" One more deep breath. "You're a…_vampire_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it…please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
